


Dancing On The Beat Of Our Hearts

by jeanm3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boys In Love, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Harry Has Long Hair, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, POV Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Romance, Slow Dancing, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanm3/pseuds/jeanm3
Summary: The Hogwarts Halloween Ball should be an event where you have fun, eat sweets to the point of nausea and dance with your boyfriend. Also a perfect opportunity to distract Harry from the anniversary of his parents' death, right? Wrong. Alone and with heavy heart, Draco decides it's his turn to move first. The first to apologize and say the three words that scare him so much.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Dancing On The Beat Of Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! This is just a little something with Halloween as a theme. I wanted to write about Draco dressed as a sexy vampire and a dance scene. It was supposed to be only fluffy fluff, but I guess we need a little bit of angst to appreciate the tender parts, no? I also put a link if you want to listen to the music they dance along to. Just press on "sweet music." 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the work of J.K. Rowling and is not my intellectual property. I intend no copyright infringement and seek no financial gain from this work. This work of fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

Walking out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam following his steps, wrapped in a soft emerald bathrobe and a towel around his head, Draco was still feeling on the verge of tears. He sat at his vanity and looked in the mirror, his skin was flushed red from the long hot bath he had just took, and his eyes were tired and glassy from the tears that had joined the water in the tub. He looked dreadful and felt as much.

The fire crackled in the fireplace, heating his private rooms, but not nearly enough to what he got used to. He cast a weak heating charm with his wand, always with him, even when he was sleeping. A habit he had acquired in the delightful time when the Manor had become the base of Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. Only a fool would have walked those corridors full of dark corners and hiding places unarmed.

The charm only helped a bit and, as he looked around, he noticed for the first time in a while, how impersonal and dark his chambers were. Not that it was his fault, he tried his best to furnish the place with new furniture, changing the carpets, curtains and paintings. At first, he had been rather proud of the results, but now, after spending most of his time in Harry’s rooms, the difference was painfully evident.

Harry’s were bathed in sun’s rays for most of the day, the wood was lighter in colour, giving the place a more homely vibe. Red curtains framed the wide windows with a beautiful view of the Dark Lake, and you could find personal belongings on every surface. It was a little bit messy, for Draco’s taste, but he loved it for that exact reason.

All his life, he was demanded absolute perfection in every aspect of his person, from the most visible things, such as appearance and manners, to the most unthinkable details, such as elegant and refined writing. Harry had been, and was, a breath of fresh air. With his untamed hair, the carefree style of his clothes and the way he did not care about what others had to say about his life. He was kind and brave, but most of all, forgiving.

He was just beginning his second year of teaching, when his rather dull and lonely life was turned upside down by the arrival of Harry Potter, hired as the new Flying instructor, Quidditch referee and coach, called by Headmistress McGonagall herself.

Looking back, Draco should have known that the “Golden Boy” would have been nothing but trouble. After the war, Draco had the time to finally explore the complexity of his own mind and feelings, coming to the conclusion that he liked men and probably had had a crush on the Saviour of the Wizarding World for quite a while. Simply tragic in his modest opinion. So, when he found himself in front of the new charismatic and objectively hot Harry Potter, with long hair and a sexy beard, he knew his weak gay heart would have betrayed him.

What he had not expected, was Potter to forgive him for all he had done to him, become his friend and, eventually, asking him out. And before he noticed, half a year had passed since they started dating. They still bickered a lot, although it missed the bite of their school days. They just liked to tease each other.

The sex had been simply godlike. Slow and sensual or hard and passionate, Harry never failed to make him scream, and beg for more. Deliciously hung, Harry fucked with his whole body and mind, leaving Draco, more often than not, limp and incapable of form any sentence with real meaning. And while their performances in the bedroom were, to say the least, impressive, what Draco loved the most were the little things. The secret smiles they shared in the Great Hall, in front of everybody; the furtive touches in the hallways, the way Harry could make him laugh and the other way around. How they would use their first names only when alone, waking up in the same bed, kissing goodnight and good morning. It was incredibly sapless from him, but as a Malfoy, he never had the chance to experience such things. But now, with the Malfoy name fallen in disgrace and his father in Azkaban, he had nobody stopping him from pursuing what he really wanted: being in a sweet tooth-rotting relationship with Harry Potter.

Draco looked out of the windows, enchanted to show the weather outside, since Slytherin were placed in the dungeons of the castle. He could see the Forbidden Forest, the pale bright light of a full moon reflected on the fresh white snow that covered the threes. The charmed window also showed Hagrid’s hut, but it did not show people coming or going.

He sighed tiredly, shifting his gaze to his bed, where his costume for the ball was laid ready to wear. That fucking ball. He clenched his hands in two iron fists, pressing his nails into the skin until it hurt. If only he had kept his mouth shut. If only he had thought and asked before acting, they would be together now. Cuddling in front of the fire, drinking some wine and eating some food stolen from the kitchen. Instead, he was alone, in his lonely cold room, wondering where Harry was and if his mistake had cost him the most beautiful thing he had ever had in his life.

At the thought of their fight in the morning, the knot in his throat become heavier and new tears threatened to fall. 

Draco had noticed in the last few days, as Halloween approached, the way Harry had become more detached. How he would space out during a conversation, with a dark expression shadowing his face. How much his appetite had diminished. He knew that the day many people would spend celebrating, he would spend it mourning his parents. He had experienced how dangerous the demons inside one’s head could be, and he did not want Harry to go through that too.

He just wanted to help. Giving him a way to distract himself from the pain. That’s why he offered the two of them to chaperon the students at the Halloween ball. Harry did not appreciate. He had not seen him so angry in a long time and the fact that all that anger was directed to him was heart-breaking. And as if that was not enough, his stupid defence mechanism was to put on his impassive and icy Malfoy mask, which made Harry only angrier. Being called “an ice-cold hearted prick” was rather hilarious since his insides burned with love for him. Not that Harry knew, since Draco was a coward and did not have the gut to say those word first. Too much at stake. His heart in the first place. Besides, he had never been good at showing vulnerability and his weakness. Malfoy did not have weaknesses. That’s what his father used to say and what he used to believe. Which was absolutely absurd, because, at that very moment, he felt like the softest touch could break him like crystal to the ground.

Pansy would have been so disappointed. They had promised each other several times that they would never allow a man or woman to make them miserable. Life was too short to cry over that shit. But there he was. Feeling empty, heart heavy in his chest and cold. It was so cold without Harry wrapping himself around him. Harry was always warm. His touch, his kisses, his words too. Nobody had ever held him so tenderly, so kindly. Draco had not had a lot of relationship before Harry. Some one-night stands, an almost-boyfriend but not quite. Harry had been his first in many instances. He just hoped, with all his being, he would not be his first breakup.

Draco cast a Tempus charm. He had forty-five minutes to get ready before the beginning of the ball. Even if Harry had disappeared, he had still made a commitment and he would have carried it out. Gathering the little inner strength left, he turned on the wireless, the silence of the room weighing on him like a stone.

As some unknown singer started to sing, something slow, melancholic, he started to put on the makeup for his costume. Looking like a vampire was not a difficult achievement when you were as fair as him, but he did not like to half-arse things. Not to mention that, when you feel down, looking your best could help make you feel better.

He opened one of the drawers of his vanity and took out the palette of eyeshadows and the brushes. He had never done makeup before, so he waved his wand and enchanted the brushes to do all the work. He closed his eyes and felt the pressure on his eyelids and under his eyes. When the charm ceased to work, he took a look at the outcome. The dark red smoky eye made his gaze even more intense and haunted. Perfect. He untied the towel on his head, his long hair falling on his back and his face. With another tired movement of his wand, he dried and combined his hair in a high ponytail, tied with a black velvet ribbon, and soft side-swept bangs, covering his forehead.

Then he got dressed, starting with the skin-tight black velvet pants, following with the white shirt, featuring a deep neckline decorated with volant, giving a generous view of his chest. He put on the mid-thigh high leather boots, before putting on the highlight of the whole look: a beautiful simple velvet corset with satin details, which emphasized his slender waist, making his shoulders appear broader. With the help of magic, he tightened the corset until he started to have a slight difficulty to breath. Beauty is pain, as Pansy would tell him about wearing ridiculous high stiletto heels. He picked up the heavy dark velvet cape and walked in front of the full-length mirror on the wall, throwing it back and wearing it sideways, over the right shoulder and under the left armpit. He charmed the knot to last all night, so he would not have to worry about it unravelling.

He went back to his bed and retrieved the pair of black velvet opera gloves that he wore over his shirt. There was no denying that he looked good. It was polished and sexy, his legs seemed endless thanks to the boots, his waist was snatched, his pale neck and collarbones tempting. The only colour in the whole outfit was the deep emerald green of the silk lining of the cape, providing an elegant combination with the black.

Draco checked once again the time, smokies numbers materializing in thin air. It was almost time to head out. He closed all the curtains and put some other firewood into the fireplace. He went out of his bedroom and into his office, where the fire had died down. As he looked over at his desk, he saw a small paper bag on the edge and remembered his previous purchase. It was a product of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, part of the new Halloween collection. They were called “Sweet Fangs” and they, essentially, were mints that made you grew a pair of vampire fangs for a couple of hours. They were contained in a metal box, printed on the top a vampire's mouth and the product’s name in dripping letters. He ate one and, after a minute or two, he felt his canines growing, transforming themselves in fangs. It was not painful; he just felt a tingling feeling in his mouth. With his tongue, he caressed the difference, noting with surprise and relief that they were not particularly sharp, but rather blunted. There was no danger of accidentally injuring himself. Thank Merlin.

A knock on the door took him by surprise, making him jump on his feet and almost squeal. Almost. He still had a little bit of dignity left after all. “I’m coming.” He said with his heart in his throat.

Was Harry on the other side of the door? As the thought formed inside his head, hope bloomed in his chest. With a few quick steps, he was at the door. But as he opened it, disappointment washed over him like a waterfall.

Longbottom was standing with a fist lifted in the air, eyebrows high on his forehead, mouth slightly open in surprise.

“Longbottom?” He asked confused. “Yes, it’s me.” Answered the professor of Herbology, lowering his arm. “I thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing, before heading to the ball.” As in every single instance concerning his feelings, his face fell into an unreadable mask. “I don't see why it should be otherwise.” His voice was bored and emotionless. However, Longbottom did not seem convinced by his little performance. He was one of the few to know about his relationship with Harry. Not by his will. The poor man had been just unlucky enough to open the wrong classroom door at the wrong time. It was not like they were trying to keep their involvement a secret, but they were trying to keep it from the press. _The Saviour_ dating an ex-death eater? The headlines wrote themselves.

Longbottom gave him a comforting smile, proving he knew what had happened between the two of them, at a certain extent at least, but had the grace to change topic. 

“Your vampire costume is impressive, Malfoy! You even got the fangs and the corset going on.” He gestured with his big hands at Draco, who looked at himself by reflex. “Thank you, Longbottom. I appreciate the compliment. I must admit, you look rather dashing yourself.” He tried to convey some emotion with the compliment since the man had been kind enough to come all the way down to the dungeons. 

He was not sure where he stood with his colleague. When Draco became professor, Longbottom had already occupied his position for a couple of years. He thought it was essential to apologies to the Gryffindor for the way he had treated him in the past, which had proved to be the right move, as they had managed to maintain a more than jovial professional relationship. With Harry's arrival and the beginning of their relationship, Draco found himself to be more friendly with him. He was not sure if they could call themselves friends, but Draco had to admit that Longbottom was quite clever and humorous. He did not mind spending time with him. Maybe in a little more time, they would call each other friends. His old self would have rather died than becoming friend with a Gryffindor, but at the moment he was also being fucked by one, so there was no room for complaint. Besides, if there was anyone who had learned that the war between the houses of Hogwarts was simply ridiculous, it was a reformed Slytherin Death Eater.

Longbottom laughed softly, shaking his head. “You’re a terrible liar, Malfoy. But thank you anyway.” “Sorry. What are you dress up as exactly?” He asked feigning ignorance. Longbottom’s hair was green and big leaves came up of his head. He was wearing sand-coloured sweater and brown trousers. Around his waist, a big pot made of Merlin knew what, because at the eye it looked real. To complete the look, he wore a pair of green gloves with leaves on them. It was painfully evident what he has dressed up as.

“I’m a mandrake! Obviously!” Exclaimed rather proudly the professor and it did not fail to steal a faint smile from Draco’s lips. “Merlin, Longbottom, you’re obsessed with those plants! Sometimes I think you wish to be one.” “Ah ah, Malfoy, very funny.” Fake laughed the other, with a light-hearted smile on his face.

“Thank you, I thought so.” He said while closing the door of his rooms behind him and inviting the other man to set off. “Hey! Not everybody can dress up as a sexy vampire and call it a day! Us mortals have lower aspirations.” The sound of their shoes on the stone echoed in the empty hallway, following their steps like a second entity.

“Watch your tongue, professor. What would say Lovegood if she heard you? She would think you were trying to flirt with me.” Gasped Draco in mocking disbelief. Longbottom’s loud laughter filled the castle. “Don’t worry about Luna! If she was here, she would agree with me. Who I should be afraid of, would be Harry. He’s rather the jealous type. At least for you. One time, I saw him throw a wandless and wordless jinx at a man who was eye-fucking you at the Three Broomsticks.” “Really?” He asked surprised. He had never noticed any jealous behaviour from Harry, but maybe he had been too busy ogling at him.

“Yes, it’s true. When he was with Ginny, he had never done anything of the sort. He must be really into you.” Although he was pleased to know all this, he could not avoid feeling a slight twinge in his heart. “I’m not sure he’s feeling the same anymore…” His words came out as a whisper, but loud enough to be heard, letting his fears and concerning transpire.

Longbottom let out a long-pained sigh. “You two are so unnecessarily dramatic. You know?” Draco frowned in confusion. “What do you mean?” The prick had the audacity to roll his eyes. Roll his eyes at him! “That you two are acting as if the whole situation is a tragedy. This is your first big fight. Every couple has to go through it, soon or later, and you two are no exception.” “But I hurt him! About his parents, for crying out loud!” He complained, with a mix of anger and guilt in his voice.

Longbottom stopped in his steps and put his hands on Draco’s shoulders. “Listen. It happened to all of us to make the same mistake. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus and myself. The only one who didn’t is Luna, who has the terrifying and marvellous ability to understand people with one look.”

“What are you trying to say?” The man lowered his hands and gave him an exasperated, but fond look. “What I’m trying to say is, you’re not the only one who made the mistake of trying to cheer up Harry during this period of the year or try and make him forget, for a couple of hours, the death of his parents. We didn’t know better. We assumed, in our naivety, it was what he needed. But it wasn’t. He got angry with us, said some regretful words and then came back to apologize for it the day after. Now we know better. He likes to spend the day remembering and not forgetting. Usually, he goes to anybody who had known his parents and asks them to tell him anything they remember about them, even the most insignificant of the particulars. That’s what he craves and needs.” Draco felt his eyes burning but kept the tears under control. Crying in front of him would have been simply humiliating. “He could have just told me so. I would have understood. Even if I’m a, and I quote, an _ice-cold heart prick_.” Longbottom hummed in acknowledge.

“Let’s be honest. Both of how are emotionally constipated, so are you really surprised he didn’t talk to you about it?” Draco thought about his words. While they talked about almost everything, he had to admit that there were topics they avoided like the plague. Draco’s being his father and sixth year, and he guessed Harry’s was his upbringing and the death of his parents. 

“I see your point. So, what I’m supposed to do right now, is waiting tomorrow for him to come back?” He asked with a lighter heart. He did not know how much he needed to talk to someone about the whole situation. Longbottom shrugged his shoulder. “For us, it was like that. But I suspect your circumstances are pretty special.” The sly smile on his lips perplexed Draco. But he did not manage to ask what he meant with those cryptic words, as they arrived in the hallway leading to the Great Hall.

The wide entrance was open, and he could hear the sound of music and the voices of the students mixing together. The event was introduced only a year after the war, to raise the spirits of students and professors, bringing a brief moment of distraction to those looking for it. Draco always thought it was a brilliant idea. He was born for those kinds of mundane events and he loved to dance. So much in fact, that he had taught Harry during the summer, He swore that man had two left feet, but the warmth of his hand on his hip and the smiles and laughter, were worth the many times Harry had stepped on his toes. Draco had always dreamed to dance with the man of his dreams all night long, until they were the only ones left. Still swaying languidly to soft music. Dreams sometimes remains such.

As usual, the long tables and the teachers' patio had been removed, leaving room for the dancefloor and the stage, where the artists booked for the night would perform later in the evening. Pumpkins lanterns floated on the ceiling along with fake bats and other decorations. The sky on the ceiling was dark and thunderous, setting the perfect atmosphere for the night.

Draco had to admit that the colour scheme chosen for the furniture this year was quite tasteful, not an easy job given the narrow range of colours available. It was still eccentric and in-the-face, but thoughtful enough.

The numerous round tables were covered with heavy black velvet tablecloths, while cutlery, plates and glasses were bold purple. The chairs were in black brocade, with a tone-on-tone pattern. As table centrepieces, huge antique vases were designed in purple, filled with black roses and black lilies covered with cobwebs. At the foot of the composition, an assortment of pumpkins with disturbing bloody smiles. Heavy deep purple brocade curtains framed the windows on the two walls, being the last touch of decoration to the Great Hall.

The buffet, positioned against the wall instead of the Slytherin table, was covered with every conceivable delicacy, from appetizers to desserts, which in his opinion were the most impressive. Towers of shiny candy apples red as blood, that looked simply delicious, profiteroles with green and purple icing, pumpkin pastries, red velvet cupcakes with bats shaped cookies on top and much more.

Since he could not drink away the pain, being in a room full of teenagers under his care, he chose to eat his weight in sweets. The second-best thing after sex. Dignity be damned.

Eating candies while keeping an eye on the surroundings all alone, was not as bad as he had predicted. He entertained himself checking out the various costumes of his students and preventing certain public displays of affection from becoming mere exhibitionism. Were they that horny at that age? Who was he trying to fool? He was still as randy as them. It was all Potter’s fault. The always present bee inside his bonnet. Draco sighted at his failed attempt to distract himself, munching over a candy apple with too much force. 

He wondered once again where he could have gone. Was Harry visiting his parents grave? Did he go to Weasley and Granger’s? But most importantly, was he feeling lonely? Did he need him? Did he need someone to hold him and remind him he was not alone? Maybe his heart was being selfish and arrogant, but it craved to be that special someone for Harry. Draco loved him. There was no point in denying it. He spent most of his time thinking about him, yearning his touch, his smiles and his eyes on him. The blond was aware he sounded crazy, but that was the truth. He was mad about the man. 

In just half a year, his ex-nemesis had become his all and everything. But did Harry feel the same? Longbottom’s last words kept to buzzing in his head and before he knew what he was doing, he began to look for a plant in the crowd. It was not difficult to find him, being one of the tallest men in the room, leaves excluded. He was looking over the dancefloor from the right side of the stage, where the band was now playing loud and energetic music.

“What did you mean early?!” His question made Longbottom jump on his feet. “Merlin tits, Malfoy! Don’t sneak behind my back like that ever again! I almost had a heart attack.” He rolled his eyes. “Focus! What did you mean when you said my circumstances are special?” And for good measure, he shook the man by his shoulder.

“Listen Malfoy, it’s not my place to say it, but it’s obvious he loves you.” Draco froze in place and could taste his own heart on his tongue for a second. “What are talking about? How can you be so sure? Did he tell you?!” He asked frenetically, on the verge of a meltdown. Longbottom gave him again that sly smile and he wanted to punch him right in the face. “No, he did not tell me anything, but there’s no need. He looks at you like you hung the sun, the moon and the whole night sky. He smiles like a fool when he’s with you and he never stop to talk about you when you’re not there.” He felt dizzy, his knees weak and the butterfly in his stomach going crazy. The corset might not have been a clever idea as he struggled to breath. He must have looked like a complete idiot, gaping like a fish out of water.

“I… I didn’t notice…” His shuttering was interrupted by Longbottom’s soft chuckles. “Of course, you didn’t! Your dump ass was busy doing the same thing. Lovesick puppies, the both of you.”

Draco could feel his heart trying to jump out of his chest. Blood rushing in his veins. “I must go. I need to talk to him. I need to find him!” Longbottom tried to stop him before he could sprint away. “Hold on! He could be everywhere! You can’t just run around the castle and hoping to bump into him. Merlin! You don’t even know if he is in the castle!” “He is in the castle. I know that much.” He said with a confidence he did not know where it came from. “How?!” Longbottom almost shouted in panic.

“I can feel it.” “It doesn’t make any sense! That’s the most useless and reckless thing you could do right now…” Draco knew he was right, but he could not help the storm of emotions inside him that made him completely irrational. “Well, after all, I’m in love with the king of recklessness, aren’t I?”

And just like that, he left a speechless Gryffindor behind. He made his way through the crowd until he reached the entrance and then he started to run. He had no idea where he was going, he just knew he had to find Harry. With hair and cape flowing behind him, cold air hitting him in the face, he breathed a little prayer to Hogwarts. “Please… Lead me to him…”

His heavy steps and his panting echoed in the empty hallways. He was not sure how long he had been running. Probably only minutes, but they felt like hours. He did not care. His whole being was burning with yearning. He wanted to see those impossibly green eyes. Feel those full lips on his. His heart was bursting, he needed to tell him he was sorry, that he loved him. That was the moment for him to be brave and daring. At least one time in his whole life.

Harry had always been the brave one between the two of them. The one who spoke on his behalf at his trials, saving him from Azkaban. The one who started their first conversation after the war, returning his old wand on Harry’s first day at Hogwarts as a teacher. It was Harry who asked him out first. The one who leaned in to join their mouths in their first breath-taking kiss. The first to admit that he liked him. The first to ask to spend the night together. Only to sleep next to each other, so they could wake up in the same bed. Harry was the one who started their touches because Draco was too insecure. Too scared of being brave and reach for happiness.

Now it was his turn to be the first. The first to apologise for being insensitive and blind to Harry’s needs. The first to lower all his barriers and remain completely naked with his feelings, vulnerable and helpless. Admitting out loud that he was irrevocably in love with his reckless, brave, kind and selfless Gryffindor.

He came to a stop at the entrance of the Clock Tower courtyard. Breathless and with no more strength in his legs, trembling with fatigue. The snow was covering the ground and he could feel the frostbites on his cheeks and down his neck.

“Draco…” Came a breathless voice that he could have recognized among a thousand. He spun around and before him there he was. With his long hair tied in a messy bun, golden glasses framing his eyes and dressed in all leather, Harry was a sight to behold. He was wearing a long black dragonhide coat, with jagged and ruined edges. An elaborate verdant leather waistcoat hugged his wide chest, with four belts on the front and the silver buckles shined softly under the light of the torches on the walls. Underneath all that, a simple black turtleneck, which Draco envied so much at that exact moment, now shivering with cold.

A couple of leather straps hugged his muscled thigh over the black trousers, and he was wearing a pair of knee-high boots that made him look taller. The last elements of his clothing were a pair of gloves and a cross pendant, embellished with emerald green stones, which brought out the colour of his eyes.

Draco did not know why he was wearing a costume, let alone what he was dressed as. All he cared about was that Harry was in front of him, looking extremely charming and dangerous in his attire.

“Draco, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at the ball?” Harry asked with a deep voice, startling him, lost in admiring how handsome his boyfriend was. “I was looking for you. I needed to find you.” He said foolishly, words falling from his lips. “That’s why you were running all around the castle?” Harry sounded confused, but he was not the only one. How could he know what he was doing? Oh. Right, his stupid magic map. If he had it, he would not have had to run around the castle as if he was possessed. Sometimes life really is not fair.

“Well, not everybody owns a magic map of the whole castle. I had to improvise.” He replied softly, feeling a slight blush rising on his face. He embraced himself, searching for some warmth in the cold night air. “You could at least put on a heating charm before doing so. You’re freezing for Merlin’s sake!” And just like that, Draco’s body became warmer and warmer. A wandless spell. Salazar, why had he to be so charming and caring? Why had he to be so perfect? How could Draco resist him when Harry managed to show concern even when mad?

“Thank you.” They stood a few steps away from each other, intense silence falling on them, for interminable seconds. Harry sighed deeply. “Draco, listen, I…” But Draco did not let him finish, resolution prompted him to interrupt him and speak with voice trembling with emotion.

“I love you.” Harry looked at him with wide eyes and open mouth, undoubtedly shocked. Shit, wrong order. “No! I mean… Oh, shit! This is a mess…” he ran a hand through his hair, not meeting Harry’s gaze, “I’m sorry, this is what I wanted to say. I’m sorry I hurt you. I should have not assumed what you needed but asked instead. You had every right to be angry with me and… and I love you, so much it hurts. That’s why I did what I did because seeing you so miserable was too painful and I wanted to help. I want to be able to put a smile on your lips when you’re feeling down, I want you to relay on me when you’re troubled. I want… I want everything, the good and the bad because I love y-“

His rambling was cut short by strong arms around his waist and a hot mouth on his. He needed a moment to understand what was happening, in which his body had already reacted, kissing back and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. Harry was kissing him. Kissing him as he had never done before. As if he needed it to breathe, taking away Draco’s breath instead. Draco could not think of doing anything else other than kiss Harry back with just as much passion. Pressing his body against Harry's, as if they were melting into one.

When they were both out of breath, they broke apart, panting, still embracing each other. “I love you too, Draco… I’ll give you everything, as long as you do the same.” He nodded enthusiastically. “I’m yours, I’m all yours.” Harry hummed pleased.

“I need to apologize too, Draco. I did not mean the things I said. I was just angry, and I regret every single word. I should have talked to you instead of storming away. I promise I’ll try to do better in the future because I’m planning to never let you go.” Draco smirked teasingly. “No need to threaten me, Potter. You could have just simply asked.” Harry’s soft laughter full of joy and he could not help but join in. “You’re a prat, Draco Malfoy.” He said with so much fondness in his voice that Draco’s heart swelled two times its size.

“Already regretting your declaration of love?” Harry kissed his nose. A gesture so innocent, but with the power of making him blush violently. “Not a chance.” Draco hid his face into Harry’s shoulder, feeling shy at the level of sappiness he was experiencing. “You’re a sap, Potter.” Harry chuckled amused. “Say the one that ran blindly all over the castle so he could tell me he loves me.” “Shut up.” Came his muffled response.

They stood like that, hugging each other closely, for long minutes. Just enjoying the closeness of the other. Harry’s embrace was so tender and warm. Draco had missed it so much. Even if it had only passed a short time since the last time. Shit, Longbottom was right. They were two lovesick puppies. He could not help but smile goofily against Harry’s skin.

It was Harry who broke the comfortable silence between them. Speaking lovingly in his ear, his voice thick with emotion. “You know, usually the only thing on my mind on this day are my parents, but this year was different. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. How guilty I felt for screaming at you. How lonely I was without you. I always feel particularly lonely around this time of the year, but this year was simply unbearable. Not only I missed them, but I also missed you. Next year, I want to bring you with me when I go to visit them. What do you say? Will you meet my parents?”

Draco tried his hardest to hold back the tears, but a traitorous one escaped, nevertheless. “It’d be my pleasure.” He answered lifting his head and giving him a kind smile. Harry kissed him kindly and slowly. “Thank you. It means a lot.” He kissed him soft and tender, and the simple gest opened the gates of his eyes. Silent tears fell down his cheeks, surely smearing his makeup. Not that Draco cared. He was once again in Harry’s arms. He loved him back and wanted to meet his parents. Draco was overwhelmed with emotions.

“Did you really need to make me cry and ruin my makeup?” Harry dried a tear with his thump. “Sorry, love. I did not mean to. Not when you look so gorgeous. You’re the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen.” Draco rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “Seen a lot of vampires, haven’t you?” He asked teasingly. “Of course, I have. I’m dressed as a vampire hunter, after all.” Draco frowned confused. “That’s what you are? And where the hell did you found the costume?”

“I was on my way to the Great Hall; I was coming looking for you. When the Room of Requirement appeared on the wall. I thought it was strange, so I got inside. There was a closet in the middle and inside it the costume. I guess the castle knew you were dressed as a vampire and was telling me to come and find you. The time I got out of the room and checked the map, I saw you and followed you here. Which was not easy, since you seemed to wander around completely lost.” Draco huffed feigning indignation at the teasing of his boyfriend.

“So, you’re telling me I could have stayed in the Great Hall and you would have come to me?” Harry nodded. “Yes, of course. I would follow you everywhere, Malfoy.” Then he leaned in, catching once again Draco’s lips in a languid kiss, their mouths and tongues moving with expertise. A slow and sensual dance imprinted in their bones. As natural as breathing.

As they broke off, Draco met Harry’s emerald eyes, so vibrant with adoration that he felt breathless and dizzy. “I’m sorry.” Said out of the blue Harry. “For what?” He asked a little bit confused, but still lost in green fields. “I ruined a perfect opportunity to have a beautiful night together…” Draco shook his head. He cupped the man face with a hand, stroking his bearded cheek. “Don’t feel sorry. Never feel sorry about your feelings, especially grief. Even without our fight, it wouldn’t be right going to the ball… it’s not what you needed, or need…” “But what about you?” Harry covered Draco’s hand with his bigger one. Warm and kind. The question melted Draco’s core. He loved him so much. “I just wanted to dance with you… be with you. Nothing more.” His lover nuzzled his palm, pressing a kiss, and his heart skipped a beat. “Thank you… thank you for loving me, I love you so much.”

A big smile broke on his lips. “I love you, too, sap. But remember, you own me a dance.” He joked, winking at the man.

“What about now?” Harry took out his wand and, with a quick flick, three luminous spheres flew over their heads, dancing harmoniously among themselves, releasing small sparks that looked like stardust. Gold, sparkling dust falling from above. It was beautiful. Suddenly, slow sweet music started to play. It was kind of a jazzy sound, a lovely melody played by a piano and a sax.

Draco looked away from the ceiling, his heart throbbing, and found Harry two steps away, one arm behind his back and one hand outstretched in a request. “Can I have this dance?” He asked softly and all he could do was nodding speechless. Harry took his hand slid an arm around his waist, while Draco put his free hand on his shoulder. Just like that, they started to sway along with the music. Eyes locked together. Grey skies meeting emerald forests. There, Draco recognized the gaze Longbottom talked about on Harry’s face. A small smile tugging the corner of his lips, dopey eyes looking right into his soul. The evidence Harry loved him. He was so happy; he could not stop smiling, his blood boiling with love. Salazar, he was turning into a sap. But what a lucky sap. And while he was not sure he deserved such a kind soul as Harry, he would certainly have tried his best to be proven worthy of everything Harry was. In the meantime, he decided to dance the night away. One step at a time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos are always welcomed, as are comments! Have a nice day darlings!


End file.
